


Sportacus x Robbie Rotten

by Chewingtoniii



Category: LazyTown, Robbie Rotten - Fandom, Sportacus - Fandom
Genre: Cringe, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, God has left us, God's final work, M/M, Sexual Content, This is the purge, Why must i be born, thicc, wheezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewingtoniii/pseuds/Chewingtoniii
Summary: Oh noThere is the homo sex and some big boi words so watch outThis is a joke and is suppose to be badIf for some reason you want more, I will make more





	Sportacus x Robbie Rotten

Robbie stares into Sportacus's room. He had had a plan to finally defeat his nemesis, but he was not ready for what he saw. Sportacus had taken off his clothes and was rubbing his 8 inch schlong to pictures of different sports balls. Robbie could not take his eyes off Sportacus's sausage stick. Robbie's own weiner began to harden. Robbie could not resist Sportacus's glistening muscles. Robbie had been so distracted by his hard rod that he didn't notoce Sportacus stand up, open up the window, pull Robbie in, and throw him on the bed. "Were you watching me Robbie-kun?", Sportacus sneered angrily. "I-I-I never meant to watch you jack it to sports equipment Sporty-senpai", Robbie whimpered. Without saying another word Sportacus shoved his penial appendage down Robbie's fucking esophagus. Robbie tried to speak back, but a penis was blocking his vocal chords. After about 3.141592653 minutes of getting his dick sucked, Sportacus moaned real loud and said that he was cumming. Robbie's mouth was filled with a warm liquid that oddly tasted like football, the sport not the ball. Robbie, finally getting to breathe, said, "Sport-senpai, it is your turn to taste some Icelandic sausage". Robbie smacked Sportacus unconscious with his own 2ft cock. He then used Sportacus's throat as an asshole until he also nutted in his mouth. As this happened, Sportacus woke up and wrestled Robbie onto the bed and beat that booty hole up. Robbie began to tear up as the penis went in and out of his ass. As he was being sexed he turned his own dick around and shoved it up Sport's ass. He, indeed, was fucking Sportacus, while getting fucked by Sportacus. After 420 minutes, they both nutted in each other's butts. Sportacus then said,"Your ads is grass and I just smoked it", he then picked up Robbie and chucked him out the window he came in from.


End file.
